Yellow Impurity
History Origin The Yellow Impurity was formed when the Guardians of the Universe imprisoned the fear elemental known as the Parallax Entity within the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. This act left the creature of the Emotional Spectrum dormant and thus ended its reign of terror but also introduced the yellow impurity within the Green Light of Will. The taint meant that the green light was vulnerable against items or individuals coated in the color yellow and thus meant that such things were one of the only weaknesses of the Green Lantern Power Ring. After the rebellion of their Manhunters, the Oans also coated their city on their homeworld with yellow in order to prevent their sentient servants in the Green Lantern Corps from rebelling against them. Green Lantern During the early existence of the Green Lantern Corps when the organization was much smaller in number, the Green Lantern Raker Qarrigat went to Apokolips in order to topple the tyrannical regime of the New God Darkseid. Without fear, defeated the guards and approached the throne itself where he demanded Darkseid surrender to the rulership of the Oans. However, Darkseid refused and he crushed Qarrigat's hand along with its ring though told him to return to his masters and inform them that Apokolips was under his dominion. Whilst Raker Qarrigat retreated, Darkseid gave the broke remnants of his opponents Power Ring to his chief scientist Desaad in order to find a weakness in it. When the Green Lantern Corps attacked Apokolips in force, they discovered the armies of Apokolips to be coated in yellow armor thus highlighting Desaad's discovery of the Yellow Impurity. This led to a slaughter amongst the Green Lantern forces and ultimately forced the Guardians to form a pact with Darkseid which allowed him to remain in power. At one point, the greatest of the Green Lanterns known as Yalan Gur was nearly killed by a yellow colored beast. Seeing the near death of their most powerful servant, the Guardians decided to remove the Yellow Impurity within his power ring making it the first of its kind capable of working on individuals or items colored yellow. However, now possessing no limit to his power, Gur began to become overwhelmed as well as corrupted by his Power Ring's limitless energy. He began to terrorise the lands of Earth; particularly China where he became overconfident in his invulnerability. It was then the Guardians decided to teach their fallen servant a lesson and made his ring vulnerable to wooden items. At the time, Yalan Gur was fighting peasants and was struck by one of their wooden spears and was ultimately killed as a result. The weakness to the Yellow Impurity remained in effect for countless years and it became a common known fact amongst the galactic community that the Green Lanterns were powerless against the color yellow though the true reason for this was never known. A common training tool within Kilowog's boot camp was throwing yellow discs at recruits in order to teach them of the Yellow Impurity. When Hal Jordan was recruited into the Green Lantern Corps, he began to question why the weakness was in place and it was known that the greatest Green Lantern Sinestro had attempted numerous times to make his Power Ring work on yellow items but without success. During a fight against the demon Atrocitus, Jordan managed to destroy a yellow coated vehicle that the member of the Five Inversions was holding thus proving that it was possible to strike against yellow objects though Sinestro and his fellow Corpsmen did not believe him. Parallax Fear Anomaly Many years later, Hal Jordan went mad after the destruction of Coast City at the hands of Mongul I and Hank Henshaw. He sought to acquire ultimate power in order to reverse the destruction of his home city which led to the destruction of the Central Power Battery on Oa. This also led to the destruction of the Green Lantern Corps and the deaths of all of the Guardians of the Universe except for Ganthet who was shielded by his brethren. Ganthet later gave the last Green Lantern Power Ring to Kyle Rayner though this version was free of the Yellow Impurity. After Kyle Rayner used the power of the Ion Entity to restore the Green Lantern Corps, the existence and true nature of the Yellow Impurity was known which was the entity known as Parallax who had possessed Hal Jordan once he destroyed the Central Power Battery on Oa. With the Green Corps reborn, the weakness to the color yellow became known as the Parallax Fear Anomaly and only occurred when a Green Lantern allowed themselves to feel fear. This nearly brought the destruction of the reformed Green Lantern Corps when the Spider Guild invaded Oa with a fleet of yellow coated warships. It was only the veteran Green Lanterns who managed to rally the Corps and defeat the Spider Guild before they arachnoid aliens could conquer the planet. War of The Green Lanterns After The Blackest Night, the reborn Maltusian Krona began a campaign of vengeance against the Guardians of the Universe. To accomplish this feat, he began capturing the Entities of the Emotional Spectrum; a task he managed to complete at Earth despite the intervention of the New Guardians. Following this act, he travelled to Oa where he used the Entities to forcibly possess the six remaining Oans. After which, he had the hostless Parallax return to its second prison in the Central Power Battery of Oa where it restored the Yellow Impurity within the repository of willpower. This led to the entirety of the Green Lantern Corps being either controlled by Krona or succumbing to fear so long as they wore their Power Rings. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *The Yellow Impurity makes an appearance within the animated movie Green Lantern: First Flight where Sinestro managed to acquire it and used the Weaponers of Qward to create not only a Qwardian Power Ring with it but also a Qwardian Central Power Battery both of which were completely immune to the Green Lanterns power. Links *Coming Soon Category:Items Category:Green Lantern Corps